Reunited (A Collection of Mothzilla One-Shots)
by Dr. DT
Summary: Takes place after King of the Monsters. A series of one shots in a somewhat chronological order. Enjoy!
1. Reunited

It was a couple of years since the Battle of Boston, Mothra had remerged from her egg and rather hilariously completely ignored the Monarch personnel. She hatched and was off. Monarch let her go to some extent but kept helicopters hovering nearby. According to Madison, "Mothra was on a mission". They followed her larva to find out what that mission was, and why she was in such a rush. She didn't even pay any mind to the helicopters following her. Finally, she made her way into a familiar cave behind a waterfall. The helicopters landed, with some personnel monitoring from a distance. Madison was puzzled about Mothra's rush. She stepped foot on the ground, the waterfall was deafening, drowning out the helicopter's rotors.

"So…" An agent approached Madison. "Is Mothra going to cause trouble?"

"Wha-? No! What part of Mother of all Thing's Natural do you not under stand."

She calmed herself.

"We're just monitoring her so she doesn't accidently cause trouble. She'd never do anything on purpose."

"So how long until she emerges…"

"I don't know… I would guess at least a few days maybe? I don't quite remember how long it took last time."

"What about that Kaiju communicator you've been working on?"

Madison had been working on a device to translate the Titan's calls to a text based format. She worked on it a few days after the Ghidorah incident, mainly as a way to relay info to Godzilla if humanity needed him to kick some ass again. So far, she can only receive info on the device. It would pick up the titan's calls and translate them. Then again, Madison didn't need the device to work both ways, as the Kaiju's seem to understand English just fine. At least, Godzilla and Mothra understand English.

Madison pulled the device from her pack.

"As much as I want to check on her, I wouldn't bother a lady's beauty sleep."

Madison liked calling Mothra's cocoon stage her Beauty Sleep, mainly because of the transition from larva to imago, or her adult form. Monarch decided to set up a small basecamp to keep an eye on Mothra. Eventually, after a few days passed Madison entered the cavern as curiosity took over her mind. Wondering of her device's reliability she pulled it out and held it near Mothra's cocoon.

"Hey, are you okay?" Madison calmly whispered.

A small high pitched noise emulated from within the cocoon. Madison's device clicked, indicating a complete translation.

'Madison, is that you dear?' shown on the screen in all capitals.

"Yeah. I'm just wondering what the rush was all about, y'know."

'My apologies young one, anxiousness has flooded my mind.'

"What are you anxious about?" Madison asked puzzled.

It was a minute or two before she received a response.

'I wish not to talk about it.'

There was an awkward pause between the two. Madison was about to put her device away and exit the cavern when a noise emulated from the cocoon again.

'I mean no offense to you dear, I hope to be alone for the second half of my journey. I wish for a moment between'

The translation abruptly ended and Madison gave the device a smack, thinking it died.

'us.' Suddenly came through.

Madison was confused, but conceited with Mothra's wishes.

'I must emerge, dear child, do vacate the cavern so I may not, elevate you suddenly.'

Madison wished Mothra good luck and exited the cavern. All the while, tickled that an ancient titan like Mothra would be embarrassed. A Monarch member approached her to ask her what Mothra was doing, but the loud rumble answered that question. Mothra's enormous wings emerged from the cavern, splitting the waterfall has they passed through. The kaiju moth shook her body dry quickly and with great haste flapped her wings and rocketed away. The ensuing burst of draft by her passing by caused many Monarch personnel to quite literally loose their hats. Madison's hair was now an absolute mess and she blew it out of her eyes. She momentarily stared at the direction Mothra was going.

"Maddy!" A pilot called out. "Where is she going?!"

"Don't worry about, and don't follow her." She smiled. "I know exactly where she is going…"

The Massive Moth soared through the blue skies knowing fully where her destination is. She scanned her surroundings, just to double check and not pass it up. Finally a very familiar island emerged in between clouds and Mothra dove down, piercing clouds as she did so. She shrieked a loud call, as if to let something on the ground know she was coming. She approached the shoreline and finally caught sight of what she was looking for, and trust me when I say, he's very hard to miss.

"Godzi!" She called out to get the Titan's attention.

The Lizard look up from his sunbathing position. The angelic moth at the center of his vision.

"Mosu?"

"GODZIIII"

Within a few more seconds, she landed at his feet. She only had enough time to fold her wings up before the lizard titan scooped her up.

"Mosu, my dear, dear queen." Godzilla cooed.

"Godzi…" A pained voice said. "You're crushing me…"

As much as Godzilla didn't want to, he set her back down gently.

"Sorry… I uh…" He scratched his head, embarrassed.

Mothra used her front legs to signal him to lower down to her level, which he did.

"It's okay…" She pecked him on the snout. "I know how you get when I'm not around, big guy." She teased.

What happened next, Mothra wasn't prepared for. A massive tongue slid across her face, matting her fur all down.

"Gee… thanks hun." She said in a playful, yet baritone voice.

She shook her head dry.

"I cocooned as fast as I could, and…"

"Wait, the humans… they didn't follow you did they?"

"No, I told Madison we wanted to be alone." Mothra climbed up to meet his gaze. "Because I want you all to myself, my king."

Godzilla chuckled. Mothra can be, how you say… romantic when she wants to be. Godzilla yawned, and lay back down. Mothra crawled her way up to his chest and purred when a massive arm wrapped around her delicate body.

"I love you…" Godzilla breathed, sighing in relief.

The Queen purred.

"I love you, too, my dear King."


	2. The Awkward Part of Loving a Giant Moth

It had been only a week or two since the King and Queen reunited. However, she has yet to lay her egg. Mothra lays an egg for her to regenerate, or rebirth herself as an odd way of immortality. She would usually go off to be alone while this happens, mainly because of changes in her behavior. However, because of her rush to see her beloved, she didn't make time for her egg cycle. Furthermore, she missed him very much and doesn't want to be separate from him. It can be said she is the affectionate one, wanting attention and hates being separate. Now, I wouldn't say Godzilla is the opposite, he can be affectionate too, but mostly keeps his mature, and collected attitude when possible. It's rumored at Monarch, that Godzilla once tickled Mothra's tummy while many were out to lunch. Anyway, Mothra would normally go off by herself when her egg cycle gets into gear because things may get quite awkward. Think of it this way, even though she isn't 'with child' because in an odd way, she's rebirthing herself incase she dies, but she still has symptoms of pregnancy. It was as soon as the sun emerged from the horizon and the Queen bumped her King awake…

"Godzi…" She cooed. "I'm hungry…"

Godzilla, a heavy sleeper, groaned and rolled over to face her.

"Hm?" He asked, taking a moment to process the information.

"Can you get me something to eat, my tum tum is rumbling."

The King new very well he couldn't even think about arguing with her in this state. He only witnessed the egg cycle once before a long, long time ago, and it changed him. Just one no can make her furious. Then, if she gets too angry at something Mothra would work herself up until she gets sick. An unpleasant experience indeed, for both parties involved.

So, Godzilla conceded, and lifted himself up.

"Hmmm…" He heard Mothra hum. "I think sea food would sounds good."

Godzilla walked into the ocean until his head was covered by the water. He then swam out to sea for a minute or two and dove deep into depths. He shot back out of the water with a whale in his jaws, big enough for himself and Mothra's increased appetite. He walked back to their cave, and placed the whale down next to her. She had fallen back asleep, so he nudged her side. The moth giggled, must've felt ticklish, and opened her eyes.

"Hey." She said. "What did you-"

Mothra took a sniff the of the air. She cringed.

"Oh My! What is that horrendous smell?!" She exclaimed.

"Uh…" Godzilla could only say. "Is it the salty whale?"

Mothra took in another wiff of the air.

"GO RINSE OUT YOUR MOUTH, YOUR BREATH STINKS!"

Again, Godzilla, not going to add to the storm conceded, and went to the fresh water pond nearby and rinsed out his mouth and chewed tree branches as giant breath candies. He returned shortly after, a large chunk of the whale already eaten. Mothra was laying on her side, groaning quietly to herself.

"Goji…" She groaned. "My stomach hurts…"

Godzilla looked at the whale carcass once more, taking in that a larger than normal chunk was missing. He quickly figured out Mothra ate more that she could handle, a symptom of her increased appetite.

"If you didn't eat too much you wouldn't feel nauseous." Godzilla stated.

Mothra must've in her out of normal state, perceived this as discipline for doing something wrong. She began to get teary eyed. Godzilla cursed himself, forgetting how easily her mood could shift.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"No. Mosu, Hun, Dear, it's ok… really…"

She sniffled.

"Godziii…" She called.

The King tilted his head, listening to what she was about to say, with a 'hm?'.

"Can you rub my belly, It feels nice when you do that…"

Godzilla sighed.

"Of course, dear."

He knelt down, then lowered himself to his side and positioned himself so Mothra would be small spoon. With an armed wrapped around her midsection and began to go up and down. Mothra let out a soft trilled, liking what she is being given. Godzilla had to admit, he liked to give, just not in front of other beings. However, the moment didn't last as Mothra suddenly jerked awake.

"Ah, Oh my!" She said. "Ooof, It's time, I'll be right back dearest!"

Godzilla, chuckled, he found it a little comical how sudden the egg can come. It caused Mothra a little discomfort when it was time to lay her egg. But, after doing it so many times, she's grown used to it, the egg stayed the same size. The Queen fluttered her wings and flew off to a secluded location to lay her egg. Once done, she can now, as silly as it sounds, safely die and rebirth. A few hours had passed since she departed. She then took a minute to gather her breath before setting off for home.

Godzilla heard the flapping of her massive wings when she flew back to the island. She landed at the foot of the cave and shook her body.

"Phew!" She cheered. "I feel a lot better now."

"Really, good, good." Godzilla responded.

"I wasn't too much trouble to put up with, right dear?"

"No, not at all." He boomed.

Mothra giggled, she knows he puts him through a hard time when the cycle happens and after some laughter apologizes for her behavior.

"I do apologize." She lowered her head slightly, feeling a little ashamed. "And… although my stomach is no longer upset…"

Godzilla founded it very adorable when Mothra would get flustered or embarrassed. He couldn't help but smile.

"Of course my queen, I can rub your belly while we nap." He chuckled.

Mothra's antennas perked up.

"Really?"

"Come, Come…" Godzilla yawned. "I'm getting very tired…"

Mothra jogged her way up to her king, giddy and excited. When the King was on his side she scurried up into his chest. She chirped happily, and hummed a tune while she felt the rubbings start. The Queen loved receiving affection.

"By the way, are you going to save the whale for tomorrow?" Godzilla asked.

"Hun…" Mothra giggled. "You know I do not eat sea food."

"But you, and…" He paused. "Bah, nevermind."


End file.
